Chub 777
Background Chub 777's Theme Music (8 bit version) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whBg7IF5JUg Early years Chub 777 Cjord Antcarca Adelie the 2nd was born during Colonial Antarctica in Sunshine Fjord. He grew up well and had friends like Gonthono Bally. Chub liked playing with his toy fishing set and their parents' puffles, Rockhopper , Blueie and Piscasso (which he raised and they now live with him). His parents died when Penghis Khan's fishing ship, The Fish Smacker, colided with an iceberg and tipped over the SS Pengaberg, the ship his parents were on. Unfortunately his parents floated away and didn't reach the lifeboats. The survivors (including Chub) rowed until they found a tug boat named The Adelie and was rescued. Teen years Chub was about 12 and a half when his parents died and Chub was forced to move out of his (old) igloo and go somewhere else. In this case he moved 2 miles west of Sunshine Fjord and made a little camp site. At about the age of 14, USA was formed and Chub became a fisherman on the Peninsulaand earned lots o' pebbles.*Gasp* He had enough money for a trip! For once Chub had a chance to live in Eastshield. He researched a city in Eastshield that he could live in. Unfortunately he only found a large igloo in The Happyface State.There he went to the Penguin Academy and learnt Swimming, Language Arts, Carpentry and Sailing. After graduating there he went to Penguin University and learned Adventuring (which he had to repeat two times), Sailing, Mining and Farming and Fishing (he eased though that). Adult years Chub lived in the Happyface State until 2006 when he discovered Club Penguin Island. He moved to an igloo north of the Snow Forts. When Chub 777 read a book about USA's population, he built a boat named the C-Pengaberg to find distant lands. After he sucseeded he started working in the Coffee Shop in CP Isle as a barista. Since then he has lived a happy life and now has an Antibody. Appearance Chub usually changes clothes for occasions. In the infobox picture, he's wearing his sailing gear. Chub777's Puffles Construction Family Tree *Grandfather-Chub (776)Adelie (I) *Grandmonther-Bloweyface Cothering *Father-Charbb (222)Adelie *Mother-Slbanther UnKahnz *Himself-Chub (777)Adelie (II) *Antibody-Chub 667X (Adelie?) Jobs * Fisherman * Sailor * Adventurer * Retired president * Coffee Shop (assistant) barista Quotes * WHAT IN THE WHAT?!? * YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY WAFFLES?!?! * Do dah wahffall*dances* * Why's there a..*looks closer*..HUMAN in Antartica? * GO LONG! *throws a vat of Ditto and Fat * Yah, yah, yah, I'll do anything * What in the un-Puffle is that. * (using FW3K) Ay, tish dah 'ourftht wal'. * Chub 777: See that? It's Mabel. Penguin he was talking to: *war cry* hits Mabel with a pie. Mabel: HEYY!!#*&^$#%&&^%^*((^$! (not even bothering to translate that) Penguin: I MAHH IZ GAWN DESTROYZ U!!! Chub 777: Umm...I'll just...er...*runs of to car* * (war cry) ADELIE POWAH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *throws snowballs* * (war cry with good tanks behind him) C'MON YE LOUSY STR00DELS!/DARKTANIANS! * Punz you! * (while penguins are walking in a line though a door) Lalalalalala....*closes door* WHAM! * (while in Pengolia)I want my pebbles! *whacks with fish* * Who are you?! A human? * Bah un-bugs Gallery File:Omgmahship.png|The boat he made in carpentry. File:Omgmahpic.png|Chub's picture in Lowlaw Island. File:Playercard.png|Chub in his pirate costume kit. File:CorronationofDotWC.png|Chub and Gothono File:Fw3000onchub.png|Do I look like a Dorkugese Penguin wearing the FW3K? Trivia * He has dremt of him capturing Link * When Chub 777 sees Mabel, he wants to throw a pie in her face. * He's in the 1st squad of the PSA * Chub 777 want's to live in Lowlaw Island but said * He has an X-Antibody-Chub667X * He owns the FW3K-a pair of glasses which let him see the Fourth Wall. See also * Chub667X * C-Pengaberg * Chub 777's Journal (coming soon) * User:Chub777 Category:Penguins